Día de los inocentes
by MrRayney
Summary: Finalmente ha llegado el momento de brillar de Chico Bestia...¡Es el día de las bromas! El día mas temido para los titanes, pero tal vez cierta hechicera pueda disuadirlo de torturarlos todo el día con una oferta incapaz de rechazar.


**A Foolish Bargain**

 **Escrito por shadowjack12345**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

La verdad he tenido este fandom descuidado debido a que me fui al de Loud House…ustedes saben porque, no se hagan los sorprendidos. Si no fuera por el reto que tenemos en el foro apenas y tendríamos dos almas en este lugar.

De todos modos, encontré esta traducción a medias y decidí darle final, espero que les guste.

 ** _Los personajes como la historia no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su traducción al español._**

* * *

 ** _Día de los Inocentes_**

Faltaba muy poco tiempo para el día favorito del año de Chico Bestia: ¡Día de los inocentes! Con el paso de los años sus amigos habían aprendido a temerle y respetarle debido a su dedicación, planificación y talento para las bromas, aunque ninguno de ellos realmente lo disfruto.

Para todos ellos, el día de los inocentes se volvió el día más aterrador del año.

Ellos nunca habían sido capaces de disuadirlo. Nunca habían logrado fomentar por lo menos una pizca de remordimiento en él. Este era su momento de brillar y saborear el temor que cosechaba en las almas de sus amigos. A no ser que…

—Chico Bestia— se quejó Raven—Sé que hemos intentado esto todos los años, pero…por favor, podrías ignorar simplemente esta festividad. Te lo ruego.

—No es como si pudieras convencerme tan fácilmente, Rae-Rae— se burló él quien ya tenía planeado todo para el día de mañana—Además de que no parece que te estés esforzando.

—Solo dime que puedo hacer ¿No existe algo que puedas desear mucho más que burlarte de nosotros— pregunto ella seductoramente con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojo por completo, su mirada se dirigió a sus piernas desnudas y aquel leotardo ajustado que tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle. Raven entendió rápidamente su deseo más íntimo— ¿Es en serio, Chico Bestia?

— ¡N-no! ¡No, es solo que…yo…—comenzó a balbucear el titán verde.

— ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos lo siguiente, si nos dejas en paz a todos durante el día entero…con mucho gusto. Si puedes pasar todo el día sin jugarnos una broma, entonces puedes tener… _esto—_ murmuro ella separando los brazos y dar un giro rápido.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar estremecerse, ahora completamente rojo en vez de color verde.

— ¡Raven! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Quiero decir…un día sin bromas en el día de los inocentes, eso tiene que ser…

—Tengo que admitirlo, no es como me había imaginado nuestra primera vez— admitió la hechicera interrumpiendo al changeling.

— ¿Tu…tú has pensado en esto?— pregunto bastante sorprendido. Raven tan solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose y colocando sus labios cerca del oído.

—Mmmmm… _con frecuencia—_ susurro ella respirando cerca de su oído y haciendo que el chico se estremeciera— Pero si no estás interesado…

— ¡Muy bien, tu ganas!— grito él casi resplandeciendo de color rojo.

Raven tan solo sonrió y se marchó.

El día favorito de Chico Bestia estaba a punto de terminar y decir que el changeling estaba triste era decir poco, incluso con la recompensa que le había ofrecido Raven. Aquel recuerdo hizo nuevamente que se pusiera de color rojo, lamentando toda la planificación y el dinero que había invertido en todas las travesuras que había tenido planeadas este año…todo fue en vano. Miro el reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche.

Ya había desmantelado todo su trabajo y se sentó en la sala común, tratando de mantener la calma. Estaba pensando en irse a la cama de una buena vez, ya no quedaba nada más por lo que mantenerse despierto…

Y fue entonces cuando escucho una voz susurrándole al oído.

—Es hora de tu recompensa…— murmuro la voz seductoramente, aunque la habitación estaba vacía cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente su pecho mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de un bulto oscuro en el suelo y se agacho a recogerlo.

Era la capa de Raven.

Chico Bestia visiblemente se encontraba temblando, nervioso e incrédulo pensando que esto era otro de sus sueños. Siguió caminando hacia su habitación y se encontró sus botas, continuo su camino y maldijo entre dientes cuando encontró su leotardo junto a su cinturón. Maldijo nuevamente cuando encontró al final del pasillo su sujetador blanco…con el aroma de Raven impregnado en el. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando llego a la puerta…

Allí en el suelo se encontraban un par de bragas negras. Tratando de recordar como respirar y no desmayarse, levantó la mano y toco la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Raven desde el interior en voz baja y tranquila haciéndola sonar sexy. Abrió la puerta y cuando la vio dejo caer las prendas que había recogido, allí sentada al borde de la cama y con un libro se encontraba Raven…

La cual se encontraba completamente vestida.

Cuando él entro, ella le sonrió y cerró su libro.

—Día de los inocentes—dijo con su usual cara de póker face y apuntando al reloj digital que tenía en su escritorio…el cual marcaba las 11:59.

Mientras trataba de procesar lo que había pasado, los otros tres titanes aparecieron detrás de él gritándole "Te atrapamos". No le dio importancia a ninguna de sus palabras, prefiriendo mirar a Raven con el ceño fruncido quien se encontraba de pie victoriosamente. Los demás titanes se marcharon riéndose debido a su victoria.

— ¡Eso fue cruel, Raven!— se quejó Chico Bestia…aunque más bien parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar— ¡Eres mala! ¡Cruzaste la línea!

—Ya deberías conocerme mejor que nadie, Chico Bestia. Yo no dormiría contigo solo para que dejaras de jugarnos bromas por un día. Como te he dicho, así no es como me imagino nuestra primera vez…y probablemente deberías invitarme a salir antes de intentar saltar al espectáculo principal— explico la hechicera haciendo que Chico Bestia hiciera un puchero.

—Oh, ja ja ja, burlándote de nuevo de mi ¿verdad? Quiero decir por lo me…— comenzó a quejarse el changeling solo para que Raven le diera unas palmaditas en el hombro y señalara de nuevo el reloj…

00:01

Era dos de abril.

Miro fijamente el reloj, después a Raven, de nuevo al reloj y otra vez a Raven. Antes de que pudiera apartar su mirada de nuevo (y de paso arruinar otro momento), Raven presiono suavemente sus labios con los de él, haciéndole jadear en voz baja. La hechicera acaricio su mejilla con cariño, sin poder evitar reírse un poco debido a la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

—Hablaremos de esto en la mañana. Buenas noches…Garfield— dijo ella en voz baja y sacándolo de su habitación con sus poderes mágicos.

Chico Bestia se mantuvo fuera en estado de shock por lo menos diez minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— ¡Santa mierda!

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
